The invention is based on an electromagnetically actuatable valve for fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines. An electromagnetically actuatable valve is already known in which dirt particles become deposited in the outer periphery of the stop face of the armature and are carried along with the fuel medium. Such deposits can cause undesirable changes in the characteristic curve of the valve as a result of changes in the armature stroke and/or seizing effects.